


Capture

by daiyu_amaya



Series: KenoBane [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A Wild Plot Bunny Appears, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cad Bane isn't evil, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Morally Grey Cad Bane, Poor Obi-Wan, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: He was just doing his job, that was all and then he found Kenobi in a fate he wouldn't wish on even his worst enemy...





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Went a bit dark there wow. Guess that's what I get while writing half awake lol

He'd been hired to find information here, and yet...Screams had caught his attention. At first, he was just going to ignore the terrified screams, until he realized that they were coming from the computer room where he needed to go and the voice was one he knew. He'd never heard Kenobi scream quite like that, but it was the Jedi.

Slinking into the room he found shelves of flimsi and other forms of documents, he could hear Kenobi sobbing and beings chuckling. "Had enough Jedi?" Someone asked and Kenobi didn't respond, his breathing audible. Harsh and chopped, like he was being tortured. Which would explain his screams sounding so desperate, that also meant that he had them at a disadvantage. They were focused on Kenobi, they might not notice him right away and that meant he could get the data he'd been hired for.

But, why were they here in the first place? Why not an interrogation room or something rather than here? He slid over to one of the computers and put in the chip that his employer had supplied him with, a whimper caught his attention...As much as he was angry with Kenobi, he couldn't really let the man be tortured could he? No, he wanted to be the one to kill Kenobi when he was good and ready. The chip green-lighted and he slipped it into his pocket, he might as well rescue Kenobi while he was at it. Maybe the man would be willing to let him go at a later date.

He peeked around the corner of a shelving unit and froze. That was not what he was expecting, that was beyond anything he expected. Kenobi wrists were bound and being held down by one separatist, two others were standing on either side of the Jedi Master as a third stood behind Kenobi. The third had something dark in his hand, something that was being pushed inside of Kenobi who let out another strangled sound as if he was torn between whimpering and full on screaming again. Blood had already stained his thighs and trails led down his legs, how long had they been raping Kenobi?

He wouldn't stand for it, he might have been morally ambiguous for the most part but he wasn't one to see someone being raped and just walk away. He pulled both of his LL-30's and took a deep breath, this job was about to be a lot harder to accomplish if he had to drag around Kenobi, but he wasn't about to leave the man to this fate.

He rounded the corner and shot two of them before they even noticed him, the one holding Kenobi's hands went for a weapon and he shot him too. The ringleader didn't look impressed, but he didn't give a spit about that. He wanted to fire but considering how the man had something deep inside of Kenobi...He could hurt the Jedi even worse if he spasmed in death.

"I'm surprised that you're defending him, didn't he stab you in the back?" He sneered at the man; "And I'll be the one to kill 'em. So back off." The leader smirked, eyes alit with malice. "Sure you don't want a go at him? He's been so responsive for us." Disgusting, this wasn't a being this was a filthy kriffing monster. He hesitated and the monster pulled away from Kenobi, that got his attention. The monster's had been using a glass bottle on Kenobi, Kenobi's blood oozing down the bottle as the monster held it towards him.

"You can go to hell." and he fired, the body hit the ground and the bottle shattered. Kenobi was shivering as more blood gushed down his legs, he was badly hurt by the amount of blood. Kenobi needed medical attention yesterday, He found Kenobi's things on the ground, wrapping the Jedi's robes around said man. Who didn't even flinch at his touch, Kenobi wasn't overly heavy per say, but that didn't mean he was easy to carry. Kenobi had to out weight him by at least four to six kilos, which he wasn't going to enjoy lugging around and he had a long way to his ship too.

At least Kenobi was safe for now, death only a worry, not an actuality. He barely noticed the fortress or the walk to his ship, completely focused on carrying dead weight and how weak his arms felt. He set Kenobi down on a berth and quickly went to get his ship up and running, there wasn't much he could do for the Jedi master as he didn't know how bad his wounds were. He'd have to get him back to the Republic forces so that they could heal him.

Once they entered hyperspace he went to check on Kenobi. Who looked pale, too much blood loss would kill the man, but there really wasn't a way to stop the bleeding. "B.Bane." Kenobi had his eyes half open, squinting. No doubt he was having issues as his body fought against the blood loss.

"Yes." Kenobi let out a sigh, "Thank you." Kenobi was thanking him? Why, what game was the Jedi General playing at? "Who says you're going to make it out of this alive?" Kenobi shook his head; "I know you're not going to kill me after you saved me from...From that." Well, Kenobi had him there, he wouldn't kill the Jedi today. "Where should I take you?" Kenobi gave him coordinates and then he was out, they would be there soon enough so presumably, Obi-Wan Kenobi could live to fight another day.


End file.
